danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
קליסטמון אדום
thumb|ימין|200px|קליסטמון - קדומים - זוהה בעזרת פורום תפוז לגינון קליסטמון אדום (Callistemon) או (Melaleuca phoenicea) הוא שיח קישוטי, בעל תפרחת מיוחדת, ממשפחת ההדסיים. עלי הצמח מנוקדים בבלוטות שמן אתרי המפיץ את ריחו עם מעיכת העלים. שם עממי:עץ מברשות הבקבוקים פריחה שופע פרחים אדומים. באביב, פרח אבקני אדום דמוי מברשת בקבוקים תפוצה מוצאו מאוסטרליה. עמיד בקור ובשרב, רגיש לתקופות קור ממושכות, מתאים לכל הקרקעות, למעט קרקע גירית. התאמה גיאוגרפית: כל הארץ, למעט ההר הגבוה משתלץ בוטני מאתר "צמח השדה" לקליסטמון אדום קליפה עבה אפורה ובה סדקים אלכסוניים שביניהם קשקשים גדולים ועבים. העלים בצבע ירוק כחלחל, סירוגיים, קשים, צפופים, וצרים, אורכם 3-7 ס"מ ובקצותיהם מחודדים לקוץ קטן. התפרחת, שצורתה גלילית כמברשת בקבוקים, כוללת פרחים רבים המקובצים סביב ציר הענף. אורך התפרחת 10-15 ס"מ והיא נטויה כלפי מטה בקצה הענף הדק הנושא אותה. התפרחת מקבלת צורתה מזירי האבקנים הארוכים והצבעוניים דמויי השערות ומהמאבקים שבקצותיהם. זירי האבקנים אדומים כהים יותר בבסיסם והמאבקים צהבהבים. הפריחה חלה בסוף האביב-תחילת הקיץ באוסטרליה: בחודשים נובמבר-דצמבר, ולעיתים, בשנים בהן תנאים טובים, ישנה עונת פריחה שנייה בסוף הקיץ. בישראל הפריחה אביבית גם כן. הפירות מעוצים ומקובצים סביב ציר הענף מכילים זרעים קטנים מאד. הענף, שעליו הפירות, גדל מעבר לפרחים ולפירות וממשיך להתארך לרבות הוצאת עלים והתפצלות לענפי משנה. הפירות נשארים מקובצים על הענפים לאורך שנים בהן מפיצים את הזרעים. גדל בטבע בפינה הדרום מערבית של אוסטרליה במדינת מערב אוסטרליה שלה אקלים ים תיכוני בדומה לישראל. משפחת ההדסיים הכוללת סוג זה מכילה 130-150 סוגים ובהם מעל 5,600 מינים ותפוצתה העיקרית היא באזורים חמים ובחצי הכדור הדרומי ובמיוחד באוסטרליה (לדוגמה: איקליפטוס ומללויקה). למשפחה זו משתייכים עצי הפרי גויאבה ופיג'ויה וצמחי התבלין הנושאים בשמם סוגים ממשפחות אחרות: ציפורן ופלפל אנגלי. הסוג קליסטמון, או בשמו העממי המבטא את צורת תפרחותיו Bottlebrush (מברשת לבקבוקים), כולל 34 מינים שכולם גדלים באוסטרליה. הקליסטמון דומה מאד לסוג מללויקה שאליו השתייכו בעבר חלק ממיני הקליסטמון כשההבדלים ביניהם הם רק בסידור האבקנים. ככל הנראה יועבר בעתיד הקרוב הסוג קליסטמון לתוך הסוג מללויקה. מקור שמות: קליסטמון הוא צירוף של המילה היוונית kallos שמשמעותה יופי והמילה stemon הנרדפת ל- "stamens"אבקנים. שתי המילים יחדיו מתארות את צבעוניות האבקנים של הקליסטמון. שם המין בלטינית phoeniceus פירושו "אדום-סגול". באנגלית השם "scarlet" מבטא את צבע ארגמן של הפרחים, השם fiery משמעו זוהֶר ובעברית השם של המין הוא פשוט "אדום". שם נוסף באנגלית "lesser" פירושו קטן או נחות. זהו עץ נוי נפוץ ביותר שגדל מהר, עמיד לקרה, אין לו מזיקים ידועים ויכול לגדול על סוגי קרקע רבים. קליסטמון אדום נותן נוף ירוק לאורך כל השנה ופריחה אדומה לאורך חודשים רבים. כעץ הוא נותן תגובה יפה לגיזום ענפי הצד בחלק התחתון של הגזע שנעשה בגיל צעיר. לעץ זנים רבים ומיכלואים שונים דבר המקשה על זיהוי ואבחנה בין המינים והזנים השונים. בישראל קליסטמון אדום הוא עץ נוי נפוץ ביותר שמצליח בכל מקום למעט בקרקעות גיריות מאד ובמקומות הגבוהים ביותר. העץ אינו נטוע ביערות ובשטחים שמחוץ לישובים. כתב צבי אבני מהויקיפדיה האנגלית Callistemon is a genus of 34 species of shrubs in the family Myrtaceae, all of which are endemic to Australia. It is sometimes considered a synonym of Melaleuca, and four Callistemon species from New Caledonia were moved to that genus by Lyndley Craven and John Dawson in 1998. Callistemon species are commonly referred to as bottlebrushes because of their cylindrical, brush like flowers resembling a traditional bottle brush. They are found in the more temperate regions of Australia, mostly along the east coast and south-west, and typically favour moist conditions so when planted in gardens thrive on regular watering. However, at least some of the species are drought-resistant. Callistemons can be propagated either by cuttings (some species more easily than others), or from the rounded seeds. Flowering is normally in spring and early summer (October–December), but conditions may cause flowering at other times of the year. The obvious parts of the flower masses are stamens, with the pollen at the tip of the filament; the petals are inconspicuous (see picture). Flower heads vary in colour with species; most are red, but some are yellow, green, orange or white. Each flower head produces a profusion of triple-celled seed capsules around a stem (see picture) which remain on the plant with the seeds enclosed until stimulated to open when the plant dies or fire causes the release of the seeds. (A few species release the seeds annually.) They are relatively slow growing though in time the larger species can grow up to . Some are ground-hugging, and grow to only . The leaves are linear to lanceolate and they are not deciduous. They have been grown in Europe since a specimen of C. citrinus was introduced to Kew Gardens in London by Joseph Banks in 1789. In Australia, Callistemon species are sometimes used as food plants by the larvae of hepialid moths of the genus Aenetus including A. ligniveren. These burrow horizontally into the trunk then vertically down. In India, bottlebrush plants/trees are grown in gardens. Their leaves have a lovely fragrance which gets released on crushing the leaves with hands. גלריה כפר סבא תשע"ב Red Callistemon kfar saba 3.jpg Red Callistemon kfar saba 2.jpg Red Callistemon kfar saba 1.JPG Callistemon_kfar_saba_6.jpg '''קדומים - ליד המרפאה אדר תשע"ט Callistemon phoeniceus1.jpg Callistemon phoeniceus.jpg * ראו גם : ויקישיתוף קטגוריה:הדסיים